


Endless Road...

by PhoenixDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Gen, Horror, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-19
Updated: 2006-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDragon/pseuds/PhoenixDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headlights cut/Through endless twilight/Eating the road to/Nowhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Road...

  
_Open road, darkness descends,  
Sleepy eyes pour over endless  
Tomes  
Headlights cut  
Through endless twilight  
Eating the road to  
Nowhere_

Hands scarred with  
Years of memories  
Grip the wheel in  
An intimate embrace  
Hard profile of a  
Killer, hides the  
Man who would be King

Blood and horror, are  
Their legacy, endless  
Sorrow if their meat,  
They know naught else, but  
Circling twilight, the ashes  
Of fairytales, weigh heavy in  
Their minds

The open road, spins  
Them endlessly, far and away  
From a normal home,  
Silence between a broken  
Family  
Keeps them apart, keeps them  
Alone

Each with his thoughts, on where  
The night will lead them,  
Each with their hopes and dreams  
of their own,  
Fragile, held close, and apart so  
Neatly, easily shattered when spoken  
Aloud

Two brothers on a quest not of their  
Making  
Each with an idea of what should  
Unfold  
Each with their dreams, unspoken and  
Weaving  
Here in the Darkness  
Of the open road

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Philosophical speculation  
> A/N: It's more of a ficlet, ain't it?  
> Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em - wish I did tho' - but I seriously doubt I could afford their upkeep, much less keep 'em in bandages, ammo and antiseptic!


End file.
